zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link/Super Smash Bros.
Link is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He made his debut in the first game in the series and has consistently appeared in every game since. Initially he appeared to be based off of his model in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time but from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, he is mainly inspired by the Twilight Princess incarnation of the character. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he is based off of his Breath of the Wild incarnation, with his alternate outfit being derived from the Hero set from the same game. In every game in the series he has been available as a fighter from the start. Fighting Style Link's main advantage over other fighters is his large range of projectiles inspired by numerous weapons in The Legend of Zelda series. Additionally because he has a sword his reach is slightly longer than many other characters and attacking is somewhat safer. The Hylian Shield can also protect Link against enemy projectiles if he is standing still. Attacks Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Air Attacks Special Attacks Other References to The Legend of Zelda series Link's forward dodge and back dodge resemble the forward roll and backflip techniques he can sometimes use in The Legend of Zelda series starting from Ocarina of Time. His attack when getting up off a ledge also resembles the crouching stab Link could use in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. One of Link's taunt features Link sheathing his sword similar to how he does so in Twilight Princess. Another taunt also has him playing with what appears to be the Cursor Fairy. Link's alternate costumes refer to several Tunics he has worn throughout the series. Including the Goron Tunic, Zora Tunic, the purple Link from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Link when using the Great Fairy's Tears, Dark Link, Link's Skyloft outfit and the Fierce Deity Armor worn by Fierce Deity Link. Some of the costumes also have some resemblance to the Links that emerged from the Four Sword (Purple, Red, and Blue Link). The Purple palette swap in 3DS and Wii U was originally based on Link's appearance when wearing the blue ring in the original game, but the shade grew more vibrant during development, though it nonetheless resembled the version of the Blue Ring used by Link in SoulCalibur II. The Yellow palette swap was also based on a dummied yellow tunic from Ocarina of Time. Link's green outfit in Ultimate was derived from the Hero of the Wild set of clothing in Breath of the Wild, while his red outfit in the same game is derived from the Hylian Tunic from the same game. His blue outfit in Ultimate was derived from the Royal Guard Uniform found in Breath of the Wild, with his shield being based on the Royal Guard's Shield. Link exploding after Ridley used his downward special's charge attack to impale him in the "A Piercing Screech" trailer may have been a reference to how Link in the initial Legend of Zelda upon being killed ended up exploding after growing pale. Trophies See also * Link * Young Link/Super Smash Bros. * Toon Link/Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Hylians